Trickery
by Childish Sadism
Summary: In Corporate America, it is all about business. It is a game that only a few people can play, and fewer can win. The most cunning people are always the winners, and unfortunately they are always the worst.


Warnings: smut. Horrible mistakes that we all know I make...

* * *

><p>Stress was something Alfred could easily deal it. In fact if you used stress at your advantage you would be surprised what could happen. Whenever Alfred was stressed he would just focus more in his work and was able to manage things more smoothly and whenever people were stressed, Alfred could easily take advantage of them. He wasn't one of the best lawyers for nothing. He knew how to take advantage of his situations and twist them around for his own good.<p>

Annoyance though, that was a whole different thing. Alfred didn't like being annoyed because whenever he was annoyed he would get moody and could easily snap. It was just, well, annoying. It was a feeling that he couldn't deal with that well because he was usually never annoyed, in fact it was extremely hard to annoy him. Roderich however, knew how to annoy Alfred really well.

Roderich was Alfred's boss. He was not the actual owner of the firm, more like a manager, yet he was more than that, his position was just hard to explain but one thing was for sure, he always kept a sharp eye on every single lawyer, including Alfred. It didn't matter if Alfred had brought dozens of clients to the firm, no, if something bothered Roderich he would tell Alfred and he also always made sure that Alfred would fix it.

Today was no exception and unfortunately Alfred was more than annoyed with the topic. Alfred had won yet another case, but he defended a CEO that was accused of 'exploiting' employees and not giving them compensations. Half of the case was true, the businessman did forced his employees to work more than was legally acceptable but he did compensate them. The problem was that the people didn't believe it had been enough, well, that was too bad for them because they had accepted the check and spent it already. If they had any problems they should have said something before accepting the money and also letting so many days pass by but well, now it didn't matter. Alfred had won the case without breaking a sweat.

Now, herein lied the problem. Because this CEO belonged to a very important company, the news was obviously very involved along with the newspapers and so it became a very important case for no reason but for the sake of propaganda. Alfred was caught in the middle of it and was now being targeted by these newspapers. He was being followed by reporters asking how he could be so cold and how he could protect such a tyrant like his client. Not only that, but they were also reviewing some of his old cases and using them against him. In other words, Alfred was getting a lot of bad publicity which was not good for the firm at all. Of course this was not Alfred's fault at all! He just happened to be assigned to a case that unfortunately got more attention than what it deserved.

"You are on the newspaper again Alfred." Roderich sighed quietly, drinking from his cup with a sharp look in his eyes.

"What can I say? I am rather popular and charming. I think the photographer also likes me considering she enjoys taking good pictures of me as well..." Alfred was giving the news the attention that they deserved, none. "And she also invited me to dinner four days ago. She is a nice girl, too bad she is female and not male."

Roderich tried not to roll his eyes or glare at the lawyer in front of him, instead he just calmly drank from his cup of coffee. "If this keeps going the newspaper is soon going to be trying to get the whole firm involved, and we do not want bad publicity."

"Let them have their fun, this will be old news in a couple of months, nobody wants to follow the boring life of a lawyer now do they?" The sunny blond rolled his eyes and unbuttoned his coat.

"Unfortunately the firm and myself believe that this should have the attention it deserves which is why we have asked someone for help..." Roderich set his cup down this time and stared at Alfred with a calculating stare. "An old friend of mine runs different managing consulting groups. Now obviously you do not own a business but you need people to see you in a different way and they can also help with that. One of their best guys has agreed to help us. He is waiting in your office as we speak."

Alfred wanted to tell Roderich to take his idea and shove it up his ass but he decided it best to just let the other have his fun. Plus maybe he could have some fun of his own. "Will this be all then? I want to meet this famous person now."

"Yes, that will be all, Alfred. Please try to follow his advice, he knows a thing or two." Roderich picked up his cup of coffee and finished what was left as Alfred walked away from his office. Hopefully this would work.

Alfred wanted to get this over with. He was already annoyed with everything that had been going on and wanted Roderich to shut his mouth and leave him alone. He made his way to his office and smiled at Lily, his secretary. The sunny blond could see someone already sitting in one of the chairs in his office reading a newspaper, which meant that Roderich was not lying to him, they had hired someone to help him. Then again why would Roderich lie? Perhaps it had just been his wishful thinking.

The lawyer grabbed his new case from Lily and went inside his office. He watched as the man in front of him lowered the news paper and Alfred couldn't help himself but to smirk. He loved a well tailored man. The sandy blond in front of him was wearing an expensive looking suit, much like his own but he had opted for a vest and longer cut. A bit of the old style but none the less just as good. Still, those eyes, they were such a charming green color.

"Alfred F. Jones." The sunny blond smiled and shook hands with the other.

"Arthur Kirkland." The other man introduced himself as well and Alfred was more than pleased to hear an accent. A British accent to be precise.

"So, Arthur. I heard that you can help me with the little fiasco the newspaper are pulling on me. Is that true?" Alfred took his seat behind his desk and leaned back against his chair, staring as Arthur put the newspaper back in his briefcase.

"Yes, yes I can. I have to say I was looking through your file and I am more than impressed with all the different cases that you have solved. You are quite the lawyer." Arthur chuckled and leaned back against his chair as well, resting his arms on the arm rest with a small smile.

"Your problems will be pretty easy to solve Mr. Jones. All you have to do is use your fifteen minutes of fame to your advantage. Instead of dealing with cases that are only convenient to you, how about you deal with cases that are humanly 'right'. I'm sure you understand what I'm saying." The sandy blond was well spoken and seemed to pretty much understand the situation without a problem.

"You see, that would be fine if it wasn't because my clients expect me to put them ahead of the curve whenever they need it, and not put anyone else above them in my priority list. So if you can keep that in mind and design a plan around it, I will be more than happy to cooperate." Alfred smiled back at Arthur and pulled out his cellphone, already thinking to ask the other for his cellphone since he had more than a business interest in Arthur.

"I am not saying that you need to make new clients Mr. Jones, just take easy cases that will make you look good. I'm sure enough people in New York get robbed, raped, and abused every day, right?"

Alfred was a bit surprised of how bluntly the other was talking about these kind of cases. They were usually given a different name because of how personal or dedicated they could be. Yet, Arthur was still talking with the same smile on his face and excitement in his eyes. Odd, very odd. For someone that seemed so nice it was weird for him to just suddenly talk about this kind of stuff so brutally.

"I see where you are going Arthur, and please call me Alfred." The sunny blond chuckled and watched as the other pulled out a folder from his briefcase.

"Roderich gave me the liberty to look through the firm's cases to pick which ones would be an easy distraction for the news. I wrote down all the cases that you can easily pick and finish without worrying about disturbing your time with other clients. You do this and I can assure you that the newspapers will either pick giving you good publicity or forget about you." Arthur put the folder on Alfred's desk and gave him a confident smile.

"I see that you already have everything figured it out, but can I have a couple of hours to think this through?" Alfred frowned a little bit. He had already made up his mind but something seemed suspicious and weird about this whole situation.

"Oh, sure. You can have the whole day if so you wish but I need an answer for tomorrow. I have to leave on Sunday and I still have other clients to meet..." Arthur stood up then and picked up his briefcase. "Please, give me a call whenever you feel like discussing this any further." He gave Alfred a business card and with the same smile he left the office.

Alfred stared at the business card with an arched brow before quickly looking through his contacts in his cellphone. He needed to call Francis. The phone rang a couple of times before the lazy voice of a Frenchman came through the speaker.

"Yes? Alfred, what do you need?" The other sounded sleepy, Alfred probably woke him up but well, it wasn't his fault. It was already ten in the morning. Francis shouldn't be asleep but working!

"I need information about a managing consultant called Arthur Kirkland. He is supposed to help me get rid of 'my bad reputation'." Alfred was still staring at the business card and the dark green ink that traced Arthur's name and phone number.

"Why are you suspicious of him?" The shifting in the background told Alfred that Francis was indeed just waking up and getting off of bed.

"I don't trust him and he talked about rape and abuse like if it was free candy. I want to give a good image but I would just get an even worse reputation if the person that is supposed to be helping me has just as bad of a reputation or worse." Alfred chuckled at Francis sighing at him but he just knew that it meant he was taking his case.

"How long do I have?" Francis was now in the kitchen and from the sound of it making a cup of coffee.

"Until tonight." Arthur knew that Francis could do this just in a couple of hours. He was not trying to dig gold but just know the background of Arthur.

"Alright, I will call you later. Bring my money."

The line went dead after that and Alfred just sighed contently and leaned back against his chair. Roderich may have a good idea but Alfred was not going to let just anyone control his image. He needed to make sure who he was dealing with.

Alfred was on his way home when he got a phone call from Francis, his driver just nodded at him to let him know it was okay to end their conversation for Alfred to answer his phone. After all it was business and interrupting a small conversation for it was worth it.

"So, what did you find out, Francis?" Alfred motioned for his driver to the restaurant next to them and the man easily parked the car and went inside to order Alfred's favorite dish.

"Well, you were right, this guy is a shark. Listen to this, he manages business that close deals on him worth eight million dollars per fix. He keeps his clients images clean and makes them look like angels that fell from heaven. Not only that but he also makes sure to keep newspapers busy with mindless news that make his clients look amazing. He is one of the best at what he does. He will kiss the floor you walk on and make you feel like you are the smart one but in reality he knows you are a dumbass, he knows because you need him to fix your shit." Francis flipped through some pages that he was probably reviewing as he talked to Alfred.

"He truly doesn't care if his clients are pedophiles, rapists or abusers of big corporate America. As long as he gets paid and as long as he gets what he wants then he is more than happy. After one of his clients got accused of rape, he was easily able to clean his image by making him donate money to anti-rape organizations and also bribe the woman into dropping charges. She was forced to do it because if she didn't then he was going to have her son kicked out of college. The college his brother owns. This guy has contacts everywhere. And check this out, his best friend runs the newspaper that is flaming you." The Frenchman actually sounded excited when talking about this guy, it made Alfred somewhat excited as well and he had no idea why, but at the same time everything was still not falling into place yet.

"This is the kind of guy that feels no guilt from stealing candy from children and then kicking them into the ground. He keeps a clean image though, the only reason why I was able to find this information was because Gilbert worked for him before and he was able to give me pretty juicy stories but no evidence, of course. He is more like the shadow of the big guys, but instead of being just behind them he constantly guides them and makes them depend on him in order to preserve their business, and also their image. I have no idea why a guy like this would be interested in helping you, your case seems extremely simple and almost a down-grade from his usual jobs."

"Well, I will just have to find that out. Thank you Francis, I have one of my guys heading your way now with your money. Enjoy it." Alfred hung up then but just to pull out a business card from his coat pocket. He stared at the familiar green ink and quickly called the cellphone on there.

The phone ran one, twice and a third time before Arthur answered his phone.

"Hello? Arthur Kirkland speaking."

Alfred found himself enjoying the others voice more than he should have. Arthur was really good looking, had class and from what he knew now, was a vicious man. It was just so charming for Alfred! He chuckled mentally and watched as his driver got inside the car once again with his order.

"Arthur, Alfred speaking. After carefully considering your offer I decided to further discuss things with you. Would you like to meet somewhere? I have a bar in mind if that's okay with you?" Alfred was a smooth talker but now that he knew that Arthur would do as he wished for now, he truly didn't have to try too hard.

"That sounds perfect. Which bar do you have in mind."

After giving Arthur the address and also the bar's phone number Alfred hung up and leaned back against his seat with a content sigh.

"Change of plans John, we are going to The Bull."

Although the bar had a very rough name, the place was far from a mess. The luxurious bar had paintings adorning every wall with rich, mahogany tables and bar stools. The bar was made solely from the same wood and the carving was done by obviously expert hands. The large marble tiles made the floor shone against the dim lights on the ceiling. The leather chairs gave the bar a very masculine feeling to it while the neutral floral wall paper and pillows made it a bit more feminine. The bar was attached to an expensive hotel, so of course that it had to keep the high standards of the hotel. Everything was clean, every waiter and waitress wore a clean, ironed uniform and the bar tender was one of the best. All mixed drinks were exclusive from the bar and could not be found anywhere else, yet you could find simple drinks as well, like a long island tea.

By the time Alfred got there Arthur was already waiting at one of the tables. He was drinking what looked like a Whisper mix drink with Scotch. Alfred had it before but he found it a bit too strong for his taste, Scotch was just not his alcoholic drink but the Brit seem to be drinking it with ease. He was even lightly poking the ice-cubes before taking them in his mouth to suck on the alcohol clinging to the ice. Alfred of course realized that he was staring so he was glad that Arthur didn't notice him at all. It would have been embarrassing to stare at the other like that, but he couldn't help it. Arthur was very erotic in a high end kind of way. He was like one of those expensive items that just by looking at it you felt powerful and wealthy. It was a desire Alfred had felt before, but not as strong as this. It was the same reason why people found him attractive. One way or the other people were attracted to power, wealth and of course luxury, which was why it was the life style a lot of people aimed for but only a few could reach. Alfred was one of those people and so was Arthur. Each one of them had a withstanding reputation in their fields of work making them pretty much equal.

The big difference was that Alfred was an open book. He had no fear of people knowing him or getting to know him. But he was afraid of getting attached to people, because people could be bothersome one way or the other, but it was different with someone that understood business. If the two knew each others priorities and agreed that their jobs came before anything else, then things could go pretty smoothly, but unfortunately that almost never happened because people always wanted something more while Alfred was just in love with his job more so than anything else.

Arthur on the other hand was mysterious. He kept himself under the radar at all times, yet he could squeeze anyone's balls in any company and make them believe that they needed him. He easily kept business in check and made even the devil look like an innocent baby. He knew money, he knew numbers and he knew people. He was the person that stole money from people that were already stealing money and he had no shame when doing it. He also seem to love his job and was very cunning. He could easily make a lawyer but for some reason he decided that instead of helping their clients out of shit he was going to prevent that shit from happening. In other words he eliminated the need for lawyers and made it the last possible resource his clients would need.

Alfred was just lusting for Arthur. It was just simply that. A smart, hot, and high class guy was not easy to find. Especially not one that was as interesting as Arthur. Alfred feeling lust towards the other was not uncommon. Some people may call him bad for simply feeling like this but Alfred was more open minded than that. Sex did not have to be attached to feelings, just the satisfaction of having someone that you desired. It was as simple as that.

So with a confident smile the sunny blond walked through the bar and took a seat in front of Arthur. "You got here earlier than I thought you would."

"I'm staying in this hotel." Arthur chuckled and finished his drink with a satisfied look.

"Oh? You didn't mention that at all." The lawyer lightly signaled one of the waiters and the young male quickly made his way through the tables to get his order. He didn't want something too strong so he just asked for one of the simple mix drinks that were exclusive from the bar.

"I was going to mention it, but I figured it was not really necessary." Arthur shrugged one of his shoulders and asked for another Whisper.

"You are right, it was not necessary. Now, Arthur I have a question, how much do you know about Victor Miller?" Alfred stared at the other as the sandy blond raised a brow and then smirked. Victor Miller was a man that Arthur helped before. It was a bank owner that had been accused of letting people borrow money for mortgage when knowing that the people couldn't pay him back. Therefore, after the interests and also taxes the owners couldn't afford their home, leaving them with no option but to give their homes to the bank and also pay them back what they owed plus interests. In other words, they were letting people borrow money that they couldn't pay back just to give them a false hope of security. Then they would take their money back, everything those people owned and also ask for more money.

"Well, I was not wrong after all. You are a smart guy. So, you had me investigated uh? I counted on that." Arthur shrugged his shoulders and gave the waiter a charming smile when he gave him his drink.

Alfred grabbed his drink as well and lightly sniffed it before taking a long sip. "May I ask why? Did you figure I was too paranoid, or what?"

"No, I read your file. Everything was there." Arthur smirked, leaning his chin against the palm of his hand with the same smile as before.

"And I'm guessing you figured this wouldn't truly affect my opinion of you, am I correct?" Alfred took another long sip of his drink.

"Yeah, pretty much. Why would it? We are doing business not giving each other some kind of moral sermon. Believe me, even if you did I wouldn't feel guilty. Plus, why would you? You are not exactly the most holy person in this world. After all, you are a lawyer."

Alfred could feel the others words lightly purring out from Arthur's mouth. It was so seductive and he was sure the other didn't even know what he was doing to him and if Arthur indeed knew, then he was doing it really well.

"You are right. You are here to give me a new image after all. I just wanted to make sure your reputation was underground. So it wouldn't affect me during this process. I'm in, I'll do what you recommend but if I don't like something I will tell you." Alfred finished his drink and lightly tugged on his tie to soften the grip on his shirt collar.

"Perfect. Is there anything else you would like to discuss Alfred?" Arthur asked, finishing his drink as well.

"Yes, how about you show me your room. I'm afraid I have never been in this hotel and I'm very curious of how good their suites are."

"That sounds like a good idea."

Alfred didn't even let Arthur close the door properly. He was already kissing the other and pulling him closer by his hips. He let his tongue gently brush against the soft lips in front of him, once or twice did he gently bite on Arthur's lips before he pulled back and kissed on the corner of his mouth, then his jaw and finally his neck. Arthur's cologne was intoxicating to him. Alfred would bury his face against the other the whole day if he could. The cologne was strong but not enough to bother his nostrils, it was light and allowed the others true aroma to come through as well.

Arthur's skin was soft. The other obviously took care of himself and Alfred could even get the slight taste of tea leaves. He probably brewed his own tea every morning and the texture and smell would cling to him through the whole day. Alfred gently ran his tongue over Arthur's ear, gently bitting on his earlobe and tugging it with his lips as he pushed the other against the wall.

"What would you enjoy the most, hmm? Arthur?" Alfred whispered against the other as he undid Arthur's vest and shirt until his chest was exposed and Alfred's hand could freely roam over the skin there. He let his hands rub Arthur's side before moving down his back and around his waist. The skin was cold against his touch but was slowly warming up, exciting the lawyer and making his hands move below the sharp, jutting hips.

"I enjoy fucking and getting fucked, how about you Alfred?" Arthur asked with a teasing tone as he arched against the hands and kissed Alfred's jawline, gently biting on the skin there.

"I like fucking more than anything else." Alfred tugged Arthur's belt off and pulled him away from the wall, once again kissing those full lips. He forced Arthur to walk backwards until the other fell onto the bed with Alfred right on top of him.

"Then we have a plan." Arthur smirked, looking up at the other as he pulled his pants down himself.

"Yes, we do." Alfred hungrily kissed Arthur. Now working on his clothes until his shirt was off and his pants were undone. He pulled the body under him, making Arthur lean against the headrest. He played with the naked body underneath him, his hands roughly moving over Arthur's chest and then his thighs, spreading Arthur's legs until Alfred could get in between them. Once again Alfred ended up kissing and sucking on Arthur's neck, leaving dark marks right at the base of his neck, knowing that his shirt was going to cover everything. He was hungry for the other. He needed to mark him, have him and own him. It was that simple.

"Do me a favor and lift your hips." Alfred mumbled and grunted when Arthur did what he was asked so his thighs were resting on top of Alfred's own thighs and the others crotch was rubbing against Alfred's as well. He purred contently, glad that the other had done what he was asked and decided to reward him by licking his fingers and pushing one inside the other. Alfred shuddered, hearing Arthur gasp underneath him and give a shaky moan. It was just impossible to hold himself back, he quickly pushed a second finger in and felt the body squirm underneath him and arch. This time Arthur moaned a bit louder and it was just making the lawyer want more and more. He slowly thrust his fingers in and out of the tight opening, his fingers scissoring inside the other.

Arthur's arms were around Alfred's neck, letting the sunny blond kiss those soft arms and shoulders as he slowly fucked Arthur's opening. The cold skin was now warm and soft, relaxed against his touch and Alfred couldn't ask for more. It was perfect. All he wanted to do now was to fuck Arthur, to fuck him against the bed and to watch him squirm and moan. This heartless asshole was going to get fucked by him and he was willingly spreading his legs and taking him in. To Alfred, this was pure bliss.

Alfred would always carry condoms with him. He was not stupid, he enjoyed having sex but not the dangers that could come with it. So he pulled out his wallet and got out one of his condoms just to have Arthur snatching it away and tossing it into the floor.

"I'm clean, don't worry about that. Just get to it already, please."

And Arthur's voice sounded so desperate and so needy that Alfred couldn't refuse him. He found himself kissing the other again as he tugged his cock out and pressed it against Arthur's asshole. He held on Arthur's hips as he slowly guided the other towards his cock, letting his member push slowly until he it was fully inside the tight heat. Arthur was so unbelievably tight that Alfred felt his cock hurting. The tight ring of muscles were gripping the base of his cock and lightly sucking him in but it was normal. All he had to do was wait and so he did. He ran his lips over Arthur's chest and bit down on one of the perky nipples as he played with the other. The sunny blond then moved to his neck to leave more marks, this time over his collarbone and then below his ear.

Maybe he heard Arthur protesting over the love bites, or maybe he didn't. Alfred could care less because all he could hear were the moans coming from the other. Arthur's ass was now getting used to his cock, making the tightness around Alfred's cock now comfortable. He smirked and bit down on Arthur's shoulder as he thrust his hips for the first time. Alfred felt Arthur shiver and arch his back against his body right away. He felt goose bumps on the pale skin and then he heard the shaky moans coming from Arthur's throat.

That was it. That was when Alfred lost control and started to pound the body in front of him non-stop. He grabbed on Arthur's hips and pulled them against his member, thrusting his hips back and forth against the tight hole in front of him. He stared as Arthur arched again, holding onto the pillows below him. The sandy blond was closing his eyes and moaning loudly, moving his body against Alfred's as he tried to get more from the other. He rolled his hips and tried to hold onto Alfred's neck again but the lawyer refused. He was too busy fucking the other to give Arthur what he wanted.

It was so satisfying that Alfred forgot about what they had been talking about before. He even ended up turning Arthur around and forcing him on all fours before he leaned over the other and held onto the back of Arthur's hands as he fucked him once again. He thrust his hips against those round ass cheeks and forced his whole cock inside Arthur's ass with each thrust.

Alfred groaned and buried his face against Arthur's shoulder, listening as the other panted and moaned. Arthur was thrusting his hips back against him just like before, taking everything that was given to him and enjoying every single little thing. Alfred was loving the way Arthur's body would jerk when Alfred would bite him, how it would arch as he thrust inside of him and how the other would moan with that shaky voice non-stop.

The sunny blond came inside Arthur, filling him but not stopping there. No, he kept rocking his hips, letting his body react on his own and continue to fuck the other until his full release was inside the other. Even after his member was soft Alfred didn't pull out and was not surprised when he found that Arthur had cum with him. The other came against his own thighs and just dropped his head against the pillow, cold sweat running down his forehead.

"Now, don't think I'm done." Alfred mumbled, turning Arthur around and this time pushing his legs against his chest. "We are just getting started." With a smirk he leaned in and kissed the other, feeling Arthur smirking against his lips.

"G-good, I was hopping you would say that."

Alfred woke up the next morning when the strong smell of syrup forced him awake. He stretched on the bed and slowly sat up just to glance at Arthur that was sitting next to him and eating breakfast. A thick stack of pancakes was on Arthur's plate and he seem to have no problem in eating that much sugar.

"Eating on the same bed you just had sex on?" Alfred asked, chuckling as he sat and leaned back against the headboard. He was feeling so relaxed and satisfied that he wasn't even hungry or felt like bothering to take a shower.

"Well, my food is not on the sheets but on my plate." Arthur defended himself and kept eating his pancakes, taking a sip of his cup of tea once in a while as he did so.

Alfred just stared at the other and then let his hand move over Arthur's back. The other was so addictive in every way possible Alfred could think of. Yet, something was still bothering him in the back of his head and he couldn't help himself but to ask Arthur. He wanted to know more and until he knew everything he couldn't be fully comfortable with the other.

"Why did you decide to help me? Well, our firm. From what I was told you don't pick jobs like these. You go for big companies. So what was it?" Alfred pulled his hand back and stared at the other as he continue to eat.

"Business..." Arthur said and took another sip of his tea as he glanced at Alfred with a small smirk. "It is all business Alfred. I know everything I want to know about anyone in the country. As you know, one of my best friends runs the newspaper that is bothering you. I was the one that told him to give you a bad reputation because I learned about your case. I was waiting for you to get a case like those so I could take advantage of it."

Alfred was confused at first, but as the other kept talking everything was slowly falling into place, the missing holes were being filled and the sunny blond felt stupid for not figuring it out sooner.

"After that, another one of my friends, which happens to be friends with Roderich, made sure to mention me when the two were out drinking. Of course Roderich was easy to manipulate and influence into contacting me. Everything just went according to plan. As you know I work with very rich important people but the problem comes when lawyers get involved. They are little piranhas that always want to kick me out of the picture but of course never manage to do so, yet it is very annoying and I hate being annoyed." Arthur sighed and took another sip of his tea, looking unhappy at the memory of those lawyers.

"The only way to fix this is to have lawyers on my side, but my clients won't just pick any lawyer. Of course not, so I couldn't just hire lawyers and make a firm of my own, no, I need a firm that already had fame and was outstanding. That's when you came in, along with your firm. I first heard of you through one of my contacts. I did my own research and decided that your firm, and you, were perfect for my needs." The sandy blond leaned back against the bed, glancing at Alfred and lazily running his fingers through the sunny, blond hair.

"I make my clients depend on me in order to get things my way. The way to make your firm work to my advantage was to make it depend on me as well. You're just the beginning, if you didn't accept my offer I was going to spread even more news about the firm until your guys reputation was almost irreversibly damaged. Except of course, unless I came in. It is quite simple, after earning your trust I was going to bring my clients in and make you do as I wished with their business without having you actually ruin my job. But of course you guys would have refused right away because you do not like to deal with outside sources but now I'm not outsider, right?" Arthur snickered and put his plate of pancakes on the night table next to him as he slowly moved to sit on top of Alfred with his hips pressing against Alfred's groin.

"Why didn't you just ask me directly?" Alfred was still far too surprised to ask anything else. The others plan was indeed complicated but it was probably not the whole deal. Arthur was hiding something again but at least knowing this was making him feel a bit at ease and not to mention excited.

"Because you would have said no. you don't like shady business, you don't like having a bad reputation and you don't like losing clients because of that bad reputation, therefore my clients would have been not of your taste." Arthur gave a weak nod and laid down on top of Alfred with his chin resting on the firm chest underneath him.

"And what makes you think I am going to do it now?" Arthur narrowed his eyes, staring at the other as he smiled that charming smile of his.

"Because Alfred, my people are not bad. I make sure they look as nice as the pope. I make sure of that and plus if you don't become my partner in this then I'm afraid I would have to completely destroy you until they force you to cooperate with me and do as I say. But I don't like working with someone that doesn't want to work with me, it makes things unnecessarily complicated." Arthur sighed loudly again, his cheek resting on Alfred's chest this time.

"The reason why I'm telling you this is because I want you to know and I want you to be in this with me. I am not really that bad, I'm sure you thought so too last night..." Arthur smirked and sat on top of the other again with his hands gently rubbing Alfred's chest. "I can be very nice and I can be very kind. You are getting new clients, more money, and I'm getting things done my way. Everybody wins."

Alfred just couldn't help himself but stare at the snake on top of him. He stared at those green eyes and soft lips and just laughed quietly. He couldn't believe this! He was upset, no doubt about it. He was upset because he got played and he got played really well but in the end, like Arthur said, this was all business and he happened to fancy business like this, especially when it included a little thing like Arthur in the middle.

The sunny blond moved his hands and gripped on Arthur's hips before he lightly spanked him, earning a surprised yelp from the other. The sandy blond stared at him with wide eyes and before he could say something in return Alfred was pulling him down onto another kiss. He hungrily kissed the other and let his hands grip on Arthur's ass until his hands left red prints on the soft skin.

"You cunning little bitch. You planned this all along. You knew this would happen, I bet you even knew I was going to end up fucking you. Still, like you said, this is all business and I happen to like good business. I am all yours, but if I am going to do as you say you better damn well do as I say as well, because the moment you say no to me I am going to bend you over and remind you that you depend on me. Did you heard that?" Alfred's tightened his grip and he heard the other lightly hissing in pain.

"You'd better keep your guard up and bring enough money for me to make it worth my while. You are going to tell me everything about them and your whole plan and then you are going to give me all the details because I know you are not telling me the truth right now, I know you are hiding more because you went to a high stance to make this happen, you went through something so complicated to make this come through, so I know for a fact that you are not telling me everything." Alfred let go of Arthur's ass then and just pulled him closer, biting on Arthur's ear with sadistic glee.

Arthur purred quietly against Alfred's neck and squirmed on top of the other, making himself comfortable until his body was fully pressing against Alfred. "Maybe you'll find out one day. For now, it is a pleasure to do business with you."

"The pleasure is all mine..." Alfred said as his hands once again rubbed on Arthur's ass, letting his semi hard cock rub in between his ass cheeks. "I also hope you enjoyed last night because I am not going to let you get away that easily, you are a little delicacy that I thoroughly enjoyed and I am going to have my fill."

"Oh, I do not mind that at all Alfred, the pleasure is all mine."

And those green eyes were so full of themselves and so amused that Alfred couldn't help himself but kiss Arthur again. He was going to bend him, spread his legs and fuck him again and he was going to use him as much as Arthur was going to be using him.

Good business was such an amusing enterprise.


End file.
